unbk versi pesantren
by shoraiyume
Summary: inilah kejadian saat anak pesantren menjalani unbk/based on true storynya si author/
1. ch 1

**文豪ストレイドッグス-punya mz asagiri dan mz harukawa, saya minjem chara ya**

**fanfiksi ini mengandung pesantren life!au yang tidak patut dicontoh, bahasa yang gak baku, pokoknya berbahaya, tapi tolong dibaca ya :v.**

**selamat membaca :D  
**

* * *

**[1]**

pagi ini, anak kelas 9 di ma'had al-bungowi (authornya maksa) akan melaksanakan ujian akhir yang menentukan hasil belajar mereka selama tiga tahun menuntut ilmu, singkatnya sih, unbk.

Pagi ini, tentunya menjadi hal yang mendebarkan bagi seluruh orang...

Tidak seluruhnya juga,sih...

"WOI, DAZAIIIIII! BANGUN BEG*KK!"

yang ditereakin masih anteng dalam mimpinya, Chuuya-pelaku teriakan- menatap jijik teman samping ranjangnya yang menganut kebiasaan 'habis halaqoh[1] tepar ampe lima menit sebelum bel'

"WOI, LU PIKIR MASUKNYA JAM BERAPA? KITA SESI 1 TAUU!"

Dazai perlahan mengerjapkan matanya, "Berisik banget sih kamu, belajar lagi sonoh," lalu dia ubah posisi dan kembali ngorok.

_untung lu temen, untung aja. _batin chuuya gondok dalem ati, lalu memikirkan cara buat bangunin orang sinting satu ini.

"Dazai... ayo bangun, bentar lagi jam setengah tujuh loh... nanti kamu telat..." suara Chuuya dibuat selembut mungkin walau dirinya sendiri udah eneg buat ngelakuin hal itu.

Ajaibnya, Dazai langsung bangkit sambil mesem-mesem gaje.

"Ayo, sayang, kita berangkat."

"NAJIZ!," Chuuya ngelempar detik-detik ke Dazai, yang dilemparin cuma ketawa.

"Oke-oke, tungguin aku ya, berangkatnya bareng." Lalu Dazai berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil seragam lalu pergi ke kamar mandi di belakang asrama, tapi tidak sampai dua menit, Dazai balik lagi dengan tampilan yang udah rapih.

"Yok berangkat," ucapnya pada Chuuya yang memandang aneh padanya. Dazai balas dengan memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa, Chuuya? Ayo, nanti telat!."

Chuuya memincingkan matanya, "Lu gak makan?"

"Nanti aja ah, abis unbk ntar aku langsung ke kantin," ucapnya enteng, tapi Chuuya merasa ada yang lebih aneh dari tidak makan.

"Lu pasti gak mandi, cuci muka doang kan lu?."

Dazai nyengir, "Tau aja sih, ntar ah abis unbk aja mandinya."

_anak siapa ini, dia bukan temen gua._

dan nyatanya, sehabis unbk, Dazai langsung ngacir ke kantin dan tidak mandi sampai menjelang sore

**[1]: halaqoh itu agenda untuk menghafal qur'an, dibuat secara berkelompok. di kelompok itu, santri menghafal surat yang ditentukan lalu menyetorkan kepada pembimbing tiap kelompok jika sudah hafal, kalo di pesantren author sih biasanya abis shubuh dan abis ashar.**

* * *

**[2]**

Fasilitas di ma'had mereka sangatlah terbatas, jadi unbk dilaksanakan di aula dan bukan di kelas seperti sekolah biasanya.

"Ranpo," panggil Poe yang baru sampai ke aula , Ranpo yang lagi review pelajaran pun menoleh, "Kenapa, poe?"

"Kau gak siap-siap?" ngapain nanya gitu, poe? jelas-jelas dia udah siap tapi lagi review bentar, anak rajin harusnya begitu.

"Kenapa nanya gitu? Ini aku udah siap, kalo belom ngapain aku ada disini?"

"Oh, iya juga sih, tapi kenapa kamu gak pakai sepatu? malah pakai sendal?"

_yang satu ini jangan ditiru ya..._

* * *

**[3]**

Dan anehnya, meja yang digunakan adalah meja panjang untuk berdua, maka kemungkinan mencontek akan sangat besar.

Tapi tenang aja, mereka kan anak baik, gak mungkinlah nyontek.

"Hoaaaahhmmmm-" sungguh nguap yang luar biasa kencengnya, satu ruangan nengok, bahkan bagian akhwat terdengar bisik-bisik. Omong-omong, satu aula juga dibagi dua, untuk bagian akhwat dan ikhwan. Aulanya luas kok, jadi gausah khawatir.

"Sumpil, ac-nya dingin banget," ucap Katai dengan mata setengah watt, "Kunikida, gua ngantuk berat."

Gini, nih. Akibat lama tidak ngerasain ac. Sementara Kunikida acuh sambil terus menatap layar.

"Gua tau lu temen yang baik-" Katai menepuk pundak Kunikida, "-kalo ada pengawas tolong bangunin, ya."

_istighfar, Kunikida, istighfar. _Kunikida menyemangati dirinya sendiri, _mohon bersabar, ini cobaan dari Allah._

_Kenapa samping gua harus dia?!, dunia ini sungguh gak adil._

"Woi, Katai, bangun."

Katai berjengit dan menegakkan badannya, "Mana? Ada pengawas?."

"Allah selalu mengawasi perbuatanmu, yang niat kalo mau dimudahin lulusnya."

* * *

**[4]**

"Hwaa~ pertama kalinya aku UN pake laptop!," teriak Nikolai dengan noraknya. Maklum, kan pas sd dia masih berbasis tulis tangan.

"Hmm," Fyodor menggumam tidak jelas sambil main dinosaurus loncat, mumpung belum disuruh log in.

"Nee, dos-kun, aku mau minjam kartu UNBK-mu dong!."

"Buat apa-" Fyodor mengerutkan dahi "-kau, kan sudah punya."

"Lupa bawa, dos-kun," Nikolai nyengir "Lagian yang beda nomor belakang user id sama passwordnya doang kan? aku sudah hapal kok."

Fyodor mendengus, "Lain kali hati-hati, cek dulu makanya."

"Tapi lain kali juga aku gak mau bawa, ribet.

_mati aja lu._

* * *

**[5]**

"Huwaaah, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega~" seru Dazai sambil meregangkan otot tangannya, Chuuya yang berjalan disampingnya mencibir sambil ngebuka pintu aula. "Sok banget, padahal baru satu mapel."

Saat Chuuya memakai sendalnya (sama aja nih anak sama ranpo) dan ingin segera lari ke asrama, tiba-tiba saja Dazai menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa sih?" ujarnya nyolot, Dazai nyengir, "Tuh liat."

Chuuya menaikkan sebelah alis, "Apaan sih?."

Dazai mendengus, "Tuh liat, ada konsumsi," Dazai menunjuk baki yang terletak diatas meja di depan aula.

Mata Chuuya langsung berbinar, "Sikat kuy!." Lalu dia menghampiri baki itu dan membukanya, ternyata isinya es buah. Disamping baki itu, tersusun gelas-gelas kecil yang mirip sekali sama gelas aq*a.

"Ih, gelasnya kecil amat, mana cukup kalo segini doang." Nafsu serakah pun mulai menggerogoti jiwanya.

"Tenang, Chuuya," lagaknya dibuat seperti penyelamat, "Karena aku tahu akan ada konsumsi yang gelasnya sekecil ini, untuk antisipasinya, aku sudah membawa ini." Lalu Dazai mengeluarkan teko plastik merek L*on St*r entah darimana, lalu keduanya dipenuhi aura hitam.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini."

"Mwehehehehehe."

.

.

.

Kunikida keluar aula dengan lunglai, otaknya sudah terkuras buat mikirin jawaban. Meski baru pelajaran bahasa inggris, stressnya dia udah sampai ke tulang, dan sekarang dia haus sekali.

Tentu saja ini menjadi sebuah anugrah ketika melihat di depannya terdapat baki konsumsi.

Kunikida hamdalah dalam hati, ia meraih gelas kecil disamping baki, lalu membuka tutup baki.

"Hah?," Kunikida menjatuhkan tutup bakinya dengan alay, "Habis?."

_bahlul, pasti ini kerjaan si Dazai. _Kunikida main nuduh, tapi tuduhannya bener sih.

"Bodo amat, pokoknya nyampe asrama esnya masih harus ada."

.

.

.

.

.

end/tbc?

.

.

.

[a/n]: apaan nih? hancur sekali :'( cuma berdasarkan kisah nyata kehidupan saya sebagai santri (ngenes).

ngestuck di pemakaian chara-nya, takut nggak ngepas sama wataknya, menurut kalian lucu nggak?/ga

btw, ini juga pelampiasan kesel, karena website langganan download anime saya mengundurkan diri...

KENAPA KAMU PERGI, MEOWNIME :(((

btw lagi, ada yang bisa saranin website bagus buat ngedownload anime?

oh iya, saya baru disini, salam kenal ya~ /o\

Rnr jika berkenan. :D

[29-06-2019]


	2. Chapter 2

文豪ストレイドッグス-punya mz asagiri dan mz harukawa, saya minjem chara ya

Warn seperti yang kemarin, kalo lucu ketawa, kalo nggak ya ketawain aja :").

Happy reading /o\

* * *

**[6]**

"Chuuya, kira-kira siapa ya pengawas hari ini?." Dazai bertanya dengan senyum inosen.

Sumpah, Chuuya gak pernah denger sejarah pertanyaan tentang siapa pengawas hari ini pas UNBK.

"Ngapain nanya gituan? Nggak penting."

"Ih, jahat..." Dazai manyun, "Katanya hari ini yang ngawas sepupuku, makanya aku nanya."

_serah lu deh, sepupu siapa nanya ke siapa. _

"UWOOOOHHHH! ITU, LIAT ITU PENGAWASNYAA!."

"KYAAA GANTENG MAKSIMALL!."

"MIRIP YANG ADA DI ANIME!."

"Tampangnya suami idaman tuh, ganteng ganteng kalem."

Teriakan itu berasal dari bagian aula yang diisi oleh santri perempuan, mereka ulangan di aula yang sama, cuma dibatasi oleh tirai saja.

Sontak Dazai dan Chuuya langsung noleh ke depan.

"Huwoo!, bener kan, sepupuku yang ngawas!," Lalu Dazai melambai cantik, "Mas Odasakuuuu~"

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan mengangkat telunjuk di depan bibir tanda jangan berisik.

_buset dah, datar amat ekspresinya. _Chuuya sweatdrop, Odasaku beda jauh ama Dazai yang kelakuannya kayak Mas*a endeber.

"Ih, apaan sih itu cowok, berisik banget."

"Tau nih, sok deket sama pengawasnya."

"Cowok emang gak tau malu, maklumin aja."

_apa itu? rasanya gua pengen ngelempar selusin kaca. _

Chuuya menatap Dazai yang diam seribu bahasa, sepertinya dia memilih ngalah kalo sama cewek.

Namun sepertinya tidak,

"Apaan sih, kalian kali yang dari tadi ribut, dasar cewek genit."

_wut. _

Chuuya panik, "O-oi! Dazai! Jangan dija—"

"IH, GAKJELAS! RUSUH AMAT! CAPER!."

"BERANINYA NANTANGIN CEWEK, DASAR COWOK SAMPAH."

"APAAN SIH COWOK ITU, CARI MASALAH BANGET."

"SHWJISISKEKEOSKWJWJW."

"HSUSJWJWISKWKWSJEJ."

Sorakan semakin terdengar kencang dari bagian perempuan, dan berhenti saat Odasaku ronda ke area sana.

_cewek itu mengerikan._

* * *

**[7]**

Ada dua tipe anak santri kalo lagi UNBK.

Yang pertama, mikirin soal yang nanti bakalan keluar.

Yang kedua, mikirin _heartcrush _yang ada dibalik tirai pembatas.

_ceileh dasar bucin. _

Hari ini adalah UNBK mapel bahasa indonesia, butuh konsentrasi penuh dikarenakan jawaban a-b-c-d berasa bener semua.

Belum 5 menit ujian berlangsung, teriakan komplain terdengar dari bagian perempuan.

"Pak! Ini ada yang nggak bisa log-in!."

"Lha, kok bisa? Siapa namanya?."

"Sasaki Nobuko, pak!."

Jeeng...

Dazai yang _kenal betul _sama nama itu, auto mengeluarkan senyum setannya.

"PAK! INI LAPTOP KUNIKIDA MATI PAK! PINDAHIN KE BAGIAN CEWEK AJA PAK! SAMPING SASAKI!."

Kunikida emosi, hampir saja dia ngelempar kursi kalo aja Ustadz Mori gak ngejitak pala si Dazai.

Adakah yang lebih gila dari Dazai?.

* * *

**[8]**

"Itu apaan, Bang.?"

Atsushi yang sedang (dipaksa) menemani Dazai belajar di masjid terheran dengan tumpukan surat yang ada di samping sang kakak kelas.

"Ini tadi dikasih sama Tanizaki—" Dazai senyum ngeselin, "Kata dia ini dari fanclubku, surat yang isinya gudlak buat UNBK."

Atsushi naikin alis, perasaan santri di pesantren ini tidak sebanyak amplop yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Jadi tujuanku minta temenin belajar sekalian unboxing(?) surat ini juga, bantuin buka ya."

"Ooh, oke deh."

Mereka pun mulai membuka satu per satu. Awalnya, mereka biasa saja, tapi ketika melihat nama-nama pengirimnya, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kok pengirimnya Akutagawa semua?."

* * *

**[9]**

Hari terakhir UNBK.

_yeaayy, hari terakhir, akhirnya gua bisa tidur dengan tenang. _Batin Fyodor tenang, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Pengen cepet-cepet lulus, liburan dan lain-lain.

Namun halunya buyar ketika mendengar suara kecapan disebelahnya.

Fyodor menatap Nikolai, "Nik, kamu makan di Aula?."

"Belum makan Dos-kun, kamu mau juga nggak?," Nikolai menyodorkan biskuit be*vita.

"Wiiih, enak tuh, aku mau dong!."

Tapi itu bukan suara Fyodor.

"Eeh, ampun tadz Francis, betewe ustadz mau juga, nggak?."

.

.

.

end

.

.

.

* * *

**balasan review (yang nggak login) **

**Makhluk pluto: **sama, nih… asupan humor itu emang sedikit sekali, makanya sekarang ane ngasup sendiri(?)/garingajabangga.

Terasa nyata karena ini didasarkan oleh kisah nyata :v.

Makasi dah review~~

* * *

a/n: seminggu itu lama, maapin saya.

Bukannya ngelanjutin malah bikin yang baru di fandom lain, ngehehehe.

Krisar selalu diterima.. :D

* * *

**omake:**

Atsushi dan Tanizaki mencium bau asap sepulang dari kantin.

"Sumpah itu asapnya tebel banget, siapa sih yang bakar-bakar?." Tanizaki nunjuk-nunjuk asap yang melambung ke udara sambil menutup hidungnya.

Atsushi mengedikkan bahu, "Arahnya dari asrama kelas 9, samperin yok."

Atsushi dan Tanizaki ngintip dari balik dinding.

"Ooh, mereka lagi bakar-bakar."

"Ei, kalian ngapain ngintip."

Atsushi dan Tanizaki berjengit, mereka tercyduk oleh Chuuya yang lagi megang korek api.

"Daripada ngintip doang, mending kalian bantuin kita."

"Emang lagi ngapain?."

Chuuya nyengir lima jari. "Karena coret-coret seragam udah pasaran, kita ganti tradisi itu menjadi bakar-bakan buku paket plus detik-detik."

_astaghfirullah, mending bukunya buat kita aja. _

.

.

.

end beneran

.

.

.


End file.
